Transfer papers have been used to transfer images from the transfer paper to a receiving substrate. For example, a user may transfer an image printed on a transfer paper to a garment or non porous substrate such as ceramics or plastics. Once the transfer paper has reached the required temperature, the image on the transfer paper will transfer onto the garment or the non-porous substrate such as ceramics.
Prior art transfer papers have presented disadvantages, including cracking of the image after the image has been transferred to the garment and the inability to directly transfer images on an un-treated non-porous surface. Therefore, there is a need for an improved image transfer paper that can be printed using a laser copier or printer, dye sublimation or even using a marker device and the subsequent image can be transferred unto a fabric without cracking or directly unto a non-porous surface without any surface pre-treatment.